The Hunter
by MIMaddie
Summary: Not Jace and clary!Stems off MI sorta.Just needed a book!Please R


It's dark; a woman is carrying a new born in some kind of blanket. They are in a small neighborhood with only about ten houses. She runs quickly, arms wrapped protectively around the infant in her arms. Passing the small houses one by one, her speed quickens. She can't seem to get away from the creature behind her. She holds the baby girl closer to her chest. The mother's heart pounds against her daughter's ear and the noise lulls the child and keeps her asleep. The woman has vowed to herself that whatever happens, she will protect her daughter from the creature lurking behind her. The woman puts the little girl into a basket of sorts, sets it down and runs away into the black night. It's cold and eerie as the wind whistles through the trees; the baby is all alone and can barely see in front of her nose. She is at the end of what looks like a driveway of one of the houses. The woman shrieks in terror and a horrible echoing laugh follows her scream. The laugh sounds almost human but with something else. There is a very faint buzzing noise; it's growing louder and louder, and...

I pry open my eyes. I've had this dream ever since I can remember but I don't bother worrying about it; lots of people have reoccurring dreams. I smack off my alarm and begin getting ready for school. I walk over to the bathroom and splash cold water on my face. Once again, I look at the scar on my wrist and wonder just how I got it. It swirls and bends in an artistic pattern like it had been put there on purpose. When I asked my aunt, she insisted that it's a scar I got when I was a little girl and I fell off the monkey bars and broke my wrist and arm.

After I had my shower, dried my hair, put on makeup, and put together my outfit for the day; blue jeans and my favorite green, low v-neck top with a white tank underneath. I love to wear green because it makes my green eyes pop even without all the eyeliner and mascara caked on. Plus, when I wear the light green my golden-brown hair looks great! This is very hard to accomplish for a girl: to actually like what I'm wearing let alone how I look. I grab a piece of toast and hurry out the door, jogging to the bus stop. I always get there about ten minutes early because my sort of emo friend Zack and I always talk. We seem to click for some reason. He is also the only other 12 year old boy I don't want to punch.

When lunch came around, I sat at my normal table with Danny and Tiffany. They were the only people who didn't think I was some kind of gothic emo girl. It was about half way through the school year and all of the cliques were fully established. The "populars" which were Devin Daniels, Devein Tyler, and Abby Jones, the block headed Jocks were Danny , and the rest of the football team ; and what some kids call "goths" included of course Zack , Tiffany, and myself. The "normals" (which were only a level up from the "targets") included about every other kid in the school. Zack and I were the first to be called "goth". One day, when Tiffany was enjoying her spot in the normal section , she decided that she was sick of hearing us getting called goth, so, her sweet little halo in place, she decided to stand up for us. This in turn automatically made her join us. Welcome to the land of the weird Tiffany Dergin.

Zack is in my main classes with me, Tiffany is in a higher section, and since only two months ago, she had been classified as normal she is still getting used to the lack of friends. Zack and I always talk and sink more and more into our random conversations. We can talk for the longest time without pausing to think about what we are even saying. For example, today we went from how Mr. Yenta gives way too much homework, to the way ice cream melts. He also lives two houses down from me which makes it easy to hang out after school. Tiffany lives about three miles away so on the weekends Zack and I bike down, but she is more of a weekend and school friend; instead of weekend, school, and weekdays like Zack and I.

When school had finally let out for the day, Zack and I walked down to our neighborhood's small, wooden playground and talked on the swings.

At one point, he just blurted out "I need a girlfriend," looking straight into my eyes, his puppy eyes penetrating into mine.

I was silent for awhile, not sure what to say. I had had a giant crush on him since the day we met when I moved in.

Finally he broke the everlasting silence.

"Do you think Abby likes me?"

I was crushed. I looked straight down at the ground when I responded a moment later in a choke.

"Yeah I-I think so; she looks at you in science."

"Yeah it's creeping me out. Just wanted to know if I was paranoid or not."

I had been so relieved, so happy, my heart racing like a bird's wings. It was like the heavy weight resting on my shoulders had just been lifted. I immediately looked at him and smiled.

"I just don't understand how a guy like you is still single."

"Same for you, girl!" he teased, but he was still blushing.

We continued to talk for about a half hour then I had to walk home. He walked me there as usual; but it seemed different this time. He never looked at me before the way he had today. But most likely it was all in my head. I have wanted this boy for too long.


End file.
